Married to Darkness
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: The story of Faragonda's Marriage to Darkar... Sequel to 'He wants more' R & R! Last Chap on the WWW! Love me!
1. Chapter 1

"Maybe you should talk about your marriage." Saladin looked over the table at her. They were sitting in a restaurant and she just was prodding in her food, her mind miles away from Magix, at a place Saladin didn't know, that no one knew. When he said that she looked up confused.

"What did you say? I'm sorry, but I wasn't paying attention…" She looked ashamed. "I… I was thinking… about something else… I'm sorry…"

"I noticed," Saladin smiled. "thinking about Darkar again?" When she nodded, he continued: "I thought so… Any way, I said: maybe you should talk about it. You haven't slept proper for days… Don't look like that at me, I heard you… He is haunting you in the night and at day… You really just should talk about it…"

She sighed. "Maybe… Do you really think it would help? Help me to get over him? Over all that happened?" Saladin smiled again, before answering: "You said so… I seem to remember a certain witch saying: 'Talking is the best healing for a Trauma.' And This could be called a trauma, couldn't it?" Faragonda nodded.

* * *

That evening Saladin and Griffin visited her and where surprised to see the Winx also. Faragonda smiled at their surprised faces and explained: "They fought him, and he is Blooms counterpart, I thought it would only be fair if they could hear the story too."

Saladin nodded and sank on the chair, while Griffin made a new bench appear.

* * *

Faragonda started to talk…

* * *

**Finally :D**

**It took me weaks to write this short chap...**

**Sorry you guys...**


	2. Chapter 2

Underlined are the treu memories,

_Italic _what Faragonda tells,

hope you can follow…

_"It al started century's ago… I was the oldest daughter of the queen of Tartial. It was a week after my 18 birthday, when my mother summoned me to her office. I immediately knew something was wrong, because she never summoned me to her office. And you all can imagine what would happen next?" _

"Seraia…" Her mother didn't look into her eyes. "I'm afraid I have terrible news for you…" Seraia bit on her lip. She was afraid she knew what her mother would tell her. An arranged marriage.. Hopefully he at least had some blue blood in his veins. 

"I'm afraid that your husband will be some one else than we planned. Some one completely different…" Her mother looked up for the first time. "It will be Lord Darkar." 

_"I was shocked when I heard it, I always assumed that because our planet was dark, he would ask payment for the safety. I first thought it had to be a terrible dream, but it wasn't. He had ASKED for me. Ow right, you're too young to know… Darkar was there before the Dragon and attacked every planet, good and evil, if they would give him something he wanted. When he came to my mother to talk about 'her' payment, he had everything, except a wife. So he asked one. After my mother told me that, I ran out of the room… I couldn't believe she just wanted to give me away. I knew the reason, but couldn't believe it. That evening he suddenly appeared in my room and took me away. I never saw my family again."_

"What?" She turned around, behind her was the man she prayed she would never see. Darkar… 

"It is time, my queen." His claws closed around her upper arms and before she could scream, darkness engulfed her… 


	3. Chapter 3

Faragonda hadn't noticed that she had curled up on her seat. Tears formed in her eye corners when she remembered that day. She pressed her eyelids close to prevent them from running down her cheeks. Her words were cut of by a soft whimper. Arms carefully closed around her body, pulling her in a warm embrace. Gentle fingers started to stroke her back and head. Some one said something, but she was unable to listen.

"No one will talk about what is happening during this 'meetings', understood?" Saladin looked at the others in the room, while still holding Faragonda. Her whimpers had turned into soft sobs and her eyelids weren't able to hold her tears back anymore. Her nails were digging into her own flesh. Every one nodded and Griffin moved to Faragonda's other side. Gently she pulled Faragonda's nails out of her flesh and gasped. There where they had been, small red drops appeared. Blood… She looked at Saladin, he as shocked as she was. What more had happened that day? What could be so terrible that Faragonda would pierce herself without noticing?

"Faragonda?" She gently whispered. "Faragonda?" She touched the wet cheek of the other woman.

"She won't react." A voice, merely more then a whisper came from the corner of the room. A woman stepped forward. Her dress was ruined, her hair wildly around her head. But that was nothing to her face. A deep gash reached from her left ear down to her jaw line beneath her right ear. "She never will be able to talk about that day completely. Too terrible things have happened back then."

Bloom rose out of her chair, reaching for the woman, but she touched nothing except thin air. That was no woman anymore, it was a spirit. Faragonda shifted in his arms and Saladin looked down, seeing her stare at the woman. Her mouth formed a single word: "Casame." The woman smiled and nodded.

"Mya sime, to vanay goo yu." Her ghostly hand touched Faragonda's cheek. "A to murray yu." Faragonda's hand reached for the one on her cheek, but the spirit faded away. Her last words hung in the air. "Sana, mya sime, sana." Faragonda broke down. Soft sobs becoming cries, running tears becoming waterfalls.

"Casame!"

* * *

The language is one made up by myself; it's spoken on Tartial, which, as mentioned in the previous chapter, is Faragonda's birthplanet. It's called Zazuze and here are the translations:

Casame - mother

Mya sime, to vanay goo yu - My daughter, you have become so big

A to murray yu - I'm so proud of you

Sana, mya sime, sana - Farewell ,my daughter, farewell


	4. Chapter 4

Faragonda had been overcome by grief and after a while, they had put her to bed and called an end to the meeting. Therefore the winx where surprised when she showed up at breakfast as usual the next morning. There was no evidence of her breakdown, except for those who knew her or what had transpired.

"I wonder who that woman was." Tecna briefly looked up from her book.

"I wonder why she caused Miss F to become so upset." Flora added and stroked the petals of one of the flowers. "Now we are talking about it, does any one have any idea what kind of language that was? I certainly must be a old one, for even in Language class no one had an idea."

"For it is a death language." Faragonda walked in, followed by Saladin and Griffin. "It was spoken on my planet, but that has been destroyed long ago, so no one would have remembered it. And if, it would have come as a surprise."

She sad down and smiled when of the flowers reached out in a soothing manner. "Shall we continue our meeting?"

* * *

"_That woman, she was my mother. That is what Casame means: 'mother'. Darkar was cruel, more then any one of you could imagine. One time Disobey, one loved one death. That was my planets fate, to die. I hate him, loathed him. But worst of all, I disobeyed him."_

"You murdered my father, my mother and every one else I hold dear! And still you demand me to obey you?" She screamed, voice full of despair and loss. Her best friend, the last one to die, lay at her in front of her in a pool of blood. Seraia held her close, the same blood colouring her once white dress red.

"You are a shame!" Those words hit her, right in her core. "You're not only a disobeying slut, but a brainless one as well." His eyes started to glow brightly. "You should have obeyed me, Seraia. I told you so, but you never listened to me, now you have to pay for that… Again. Yes, your family and friends are death, but your planet isn't, yet…"

Her eyes widened.

"_Yes, you are surprised, but he had that power, back then at least. Maybe he still had it, I'm not sure. He destroyed my planet and hunted every surviving inhabitant of it. No one survived, except for me. The old ones, the young ones, the nearly death ones, even the unborn. They all died by his rage.__ I nearly as well. Losing everything that is dear to you can break a person. It certainly broke me. I denied food and water. I was dying and it took him months to find out. He was about to lose me to the one thing stronger then him. He nearly lost me to death. _


	5. Chapter 5

"You what

"You what?" Bloom couldn't keep silent. "But… but…"

Faragonda smiled weakly. "I was dying." She sighed and looked up. "Darkar was powerless. For the first time in his existence, he was unable to do anything."

"But how did you survive then?" Flora asked. "What saved you?"

"Baltor."

* * *

"_Darkar took what he wanted, whatever he wanted. I had become pregnant. Feeling that live inside of me… It made me live. A few months before I would give birth, I woke. Can you imagine what happened next? I turned and looked into those red eyes. All those months I was on the brink of death he hadn't left the room._

"What?" Fera rose. "What are you doing here?" she yelled. Darkar simply looked at her.

"I nearly lost you." A faint whisper, barely audible. "I never imagined would hurt so much…"

Her eyes widened. "What?" She couldn't believe her ears. "What do you mean, my lord?"

"Losing you… I never knew it hurts this much."

_It was so strange, hearing him confess that. For him, that was something like a declaration of love. I was shocked. First he made my live a living hell and now he wanted to be a part of it?__ After that everything was relatively fine. Until Baltor was born. He never looked at his son, never spend a mere second in the same room like he. And when Baltor turned five, he ripped him out of my arms._

"No!" She tried to grab her son. "Don't take him! He is but a child!"

"Don't meddle in things you can't change." With one hand he held her son, with the other he kept her at bay. "You will understand." He disappeared.

"Bastard!" Her voice echoed through the underworld. It would take years for it to be heard again.

_I fled into the woods surrounding Magix. Saladin was but a freshman at Red Fountain. He found me and took care of me. I never told any one the truth, until now."_


End file.
